


Don't Leave

by Skullszeyes



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Boys In Love, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Guilt, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Regret, Swearing, Touching, au!tyrell wellick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Elliot & Tyrell have an argument, and Elliot regrets it.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having mental illness issues atm, and thought of writing Elliot yelling at Tyrell because mental illness is so dysfunctional. 
> 
> I'm kind of venting.
> 
> i hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

“Then fucking leave!” Elliot said to Tyrell.

“That’s what you want?” Tyrell asked, his voice sharp.

Elliot’s heart was racing, and his mind was on one thing and that was for Tyrell to get the fuck out of his face. Their argument came from work, from a lack of time together, and Elliot’s sleeping pattern. Maybe there was more issues, but Elliot was tired, and he was angry, and he wanted to go home.

“Yes, fuck off!” His voice echoed on the empty street, and Tyrell matched his glare, and for a second he thought Tyrell was going to say something more, but instead he swiftly turned and started walking away.

Elliot stayed rooted to the cement, glaring at Tyrell’s retreating form before he disappeared around the corner. He didn’t even glance back once, nor did he say anything. Elliot was still seething, and during their argument, he even thought Tyrell was going to hit him, and Elliot knew for sure he’d hit him back.

He turned away from the street and headed home. His hands shoved into the pockets of his sweater. Heart still racing inside his chest, and as he walked, it started to beat painfully. His thoughts no longer full of rage from whatever hate he had willed up and it was being replaced with guilt. He didn’t mean to get mad, or maybe he did, they did yell at each other for the duration of a few minutes before Tyrell stormed off.

“I’m so dumb,” Elliot said to himself.

Once he reached his apartment, he leaned against the door, and all the hatred he felt was now exhausting him. Thinking about it, the details were stupid, he was stressed and Tyrell was stressed, but he didn’t want him to go.

He pushed himself away from the door and walked to the kitchen. He made himself some coffee, and sat down on the chair in the living room. It was chilly inside the room, but all he could think about was Tyrell. He shouldn’t have gotten mad, but it all came out, the frustration of not knowing where to put it all.

He wanted to cry. His eyes were watering, and he bit his lower lip to stop the whimper from leaving his throat. It creeped up on him. A sinking, ugly feeling inside his chest. It throbbed intensely.

“Why am I such an idiot?” He shouldn’t be putting all his frustration out on Tyrell. His depression wasn’t an excuse for the shit he had to put on others. He took out his phone and found three missed calls, and four text messages from Tyrell. He sniffled and opened them.

_Are you done yet?_

_I’m done with getting mad._

_Elliot?_

_I’m coming over._

This was a few minutes ago after he had made his coffee. He stared at the message. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say or what he was supposed to do. He wiped away a stray tear and texted Tyrell back.

_I’m sorry._

He placed his phone down on the coffee table and waited. He waited for another text until he heard a knocking on his door. His phone lit up.

_Open up._

Elliot got up from the couch and felt a little nervous when he reached the door. He took a steady breath and opened it. Tyrell stood in front of him, his hair was a bit messy, his glasses on the tip of his nose. He was panting from possibly running back to him. 

“I...didn’t mean to get mad,” Elliot said, finding his tears annoying.

Tyrell smiled slightly before letting himself in, and Elliot was awkwardly standing in front of him.

“I didn’t mean too either,” Tyrell said, his voice soft. Elliot sniffled, and the reaction made Tyrell frown. “Was it really that upsetting.”

Elliot let out a humorless laugh. “It was my fault, I’m not even sure why you bothered to—”

“Elliot,” Tyrell said. “I like being with you, and people do fight.”

He hated fighting. 

“I don’t want to fight with you…”

He walked toward his couch and sat down, Tyrell sitting with him. Elliot could feel the awkwardness until Tyrell turned to him. 

“Do you want me to stay?”

Elliot grimaced at the question, but it was short lived. “It was my fault, Tyrell. It’s going to happen again, I’m going to fuck this up.”

“Elliot,” Tyrell said, hesitantly reaching for Elliot’s hand, and looking him in the eyes, “do you want me to stay?”

His lip trembled, and his eyes watered. This was getting pathetic, but he couldn’t stop it from swelling up inside. “I...I don’t want you to go.”

“Then I won’t,” Tyrell said, and Elliot let him hug him, and they stayed that way until Elliot managed to wipe his tears with his sleeve, and Tyrell got up to grab some tissues.

“I’m so tired,” Elliot said, leaning against Tyrell, eyes closed. 

“From the fighting or the crying?” asked Tyrell.

“Mental illness,” Elliot said softly. “It’s going to drive you away when you get bored of me, or when it starts to annoy you.”

Tyrell sighed, and he turned slightly, pulling Elliot against his chest. “I’m not going anywhere, Elliot. Everyone suffers with something, we can’t help it.”

“You’ll get annoyed,” Elliot squeezed his eyes closed. “You’ll leave.”

“I’m not going to leave,” Tyrell said, and he kissed Elliot’s forehead. “I don’t want to go anywhere else.”

His illness will tell him that Tyrell is lying, and that some day he’ll leave him. He doesn’t want to believe it, and he’ll need reassurance and even that might get annoying. Tyrell kept telling him that it won’t.

“I love you,” Tyrell said when they were lying on Elliot’s bed, “it’d be kind of stupid to leave someone I love over a mental illness.”

Elliot was slowly falling asleep in Tyrell’s arms. “I love you too, please don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Elliot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suffer with major depression, and it really fucks with me, and I needed to write something nice. I'm not in a relationship with anyone, but I really like Tyrelliot! :D Tyrell looks like the au!Tyrell. Because I love the way he looks. LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
